clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus/Clues
This is a list of all the clues. 3/13/12 - Courage of the Red Prince Greetings adventurers! With the addition of today's patch (http://www.clashofthedragons.com/for...6500#post46500) we added 8 brand new Nexus recipes! This brought the total recipe list to 44 recipes. Of those 44 Recipes the community has banded together and, (as of this post) discovered 19 recipes! Great work folks. To better assist with players finding all the goodies we've implemented, I'll be providing clues every day around 2:30 PM PST (Pacific Standard Time) starting today! As today is our very first Clue of the Day, I'll be providing a major clue and then also a minor clue related to another item entirely. First, the minor clue. As was mentioned when The Nexus released we had two pieces of equipment added to the game. Players quickly banded together to discover the Dashing Topper, (looking great by the way community!) but the second equipment piece is still undiscovered. This second piece of Equipment is a Shield and players would do well to experiment with defensive related components to achieve success! Today's Clue is... Courage of the Red Prince is a card that inspires us to be our best. Even a lowly squire could achieve a great deal with a little courage in their heart. 3/14/12 - Poltergeist Greetings community! Here's today's Nexus crafting clue. Poltergeists are a nasty business. They often torment the living by bringing about a great deal of destruction. No one is quite sure how a Poltergeist is created, though many theorize it is through a variety of arcane rituals infused with malice. Good luck! 3/15/12 - Darius' Haste Potion Greetings Community! I'd like to give my thanks to Alexandus who contributed to today's clue. Enjoy! Puzzling out rEcipEs can be strEssful - particularly for an item as powerful as Darius' Haste Potion. So sometimes the solution can be as simple as taking a calming breath before making a step in the right direction. Although, the results of using Darius' Haste Potion can be rather delightful, it is a lot like cooking, but with fewer eggs and more large, delicious blue and purple birds. Darius' Haste Potion works rather well even when a sword is wedged in someone's behind. Good luck! 3/16/12 - Suicidal Charge Hello Community! Here is today's clue for 3/16/12! Also, a quick reminder that we will not be posting clues over the weekend. Thus, the next clue will be on 3/19/12. Many inhabitants of West Kruna believe that a GlorioUs death is better Than a mundane life. Including the Nords and Kavala tribe. Although, the strial of war eoftn eleavs many broken and battered. Happy hunting! 3/19/12 - Vampiric Assault Happy Monday adventurers! Here's a little Nexus clue to help you get the week started. Special thanks to Kalevra for his contributions for today's clue. The tale of the vampiric assault, was dreadful to behold, To this very day, one of the scariest I have ever told, The leeches fought, tooth and claw with all their might, Their voracious appetites, gave our heroes a fright, The battle pressed on as the the night grew cold. The battle was over, the field woven with the empty husks of the dead, The grass was soaked with sanguine hues of red, The battle was hard fought, but they knew it was done, When they stood alone, facing the glorious rising sun, Our heroes bonded together, with the victory they had led. Good luck! 3/20/12 Greetings community! Here's the clue for today. Rakshar'a' storms forward, a burst of speed that takes you utterly by surprise. You ;ha'v'''e to break into a jog to match her long stride, and catch up with her as she approaches the group of orocs ahead. "Kulthax!" she says, when she finally comes to a halt. The word ;emerges from her mouth like the sound of two heavy blocks of stone grinding against one another. She glares at a hulking blue-skinned oroc '''i'n the middle of the group, and spews forth a number of similarly stony noises in what you assume must be her own language. The male she's ;addr'e'''ssing laughs, and replies in the same tongue. "This warrior was of my '''c'lan," she e'x'''plains. "He betrayed us to join the Sapphire King." "I would not have their weakness infect me a moment longer," he says, likewise assuming the common tongue as though for your benefit. "Now I see you allied with soft-flesh... Ha!" He spits on the ground, and you're sure his sa'l'iva makes a faint clinking noise as it hits the ;rock. "Kulthax is mine. Slay the others, but do not interfere between the two of us." The '''b'lue oroc's crystal battleaxe crashes down upon Rakshara's shield, 's'o forceful a blow that she almost buckles beneath 'i't. ;The broad-bladed sword in his other hand thrusts for her, arcing around the orange bulwark, and only a quick 'p'arry from her own blade wards death away. Good luck! Category: Nexus